Soulless Little Meister
by sleepy-emo
Summary: A night of torture and abuse from Medusa and a deranged Stein and Maka is never the same again. The older she gets the more she lives by the rule that sex means power and love is just something that happens to other people. It's not an ideal situation for him but Soul has to admit one thing: she does look good on her knees. Written for NaNoWriMo 50,000 Smuts
1. Our Undoing

**Hello and welcome back to 'Sleepy's Emo Corner'. This story was written for my NaNoWrioMo 50,000 Smuts challenge and happiness does not dwell here. This chapter is just a prologue of sorts, hope you enjoy**

Cold steel kept me in place but still I struggled against it. My shoulders burned from where they had been forced behind my back, my legs cramped from being on my knees for so long and my throat felt raw from screaming in vein against the gag wrapped around my mouth. I needed to break free, I needed to get out and get to her. I could hear her screams of agony from the next room and I struggled harder, feeling helpless and sick to my stomach.

We had been on a simple mission – find, demobilise, contain – against an easy opponent when everything had gone horribly wrong. Maka suddenly sensed a witch's soul nearby and before I could react I was hit with a spell that made it impossible for me to transform into my Weapon Form. I was already feeling pretty powerless after that – if I couldn't transform then I couldn't protect her from whatever was about to come – but then we were both hit from behind with spells that knocked us out.

When I had awoken I was chained up in a dank and gloomy basement, stripped of my jacket and shirt, and Maka was nowhere to be seen. I heard her screaming from another room somewhere nearby and had begun my struggle to break free from my bonds. Pulling against the chains around my shoulders was agony but I ignored the burning shooting down my arms and kept trying. My only thought being getting free and getting to Maka. I had tried to transform at least part of myself into Weapon Form but I was still under the spell that had hit me earlier. I struggled harder.

"Struggle all you want," a female voice cooed in my ear. "it won't do you any good. These chains were designed specifically to hold you and keep you in your human form for as long as I need you here."

I turned sharply, my neck clicking from inactivity, to see Medusa grinning manically at me. Fuck! I should have known that psychopath would be behind this. Even as she was now – in the body of a child – she was still scary as hell and completely insane. She reached out and ran a hand over the scar on my chest, chuckling darkly, before reaching up to pull the gag out of my mouth.

"Where's Maka?" I snarled as soon as my mouth was free.

"I wouldn't worry about your little Meister," she said smoothly. "I believe Dr Stein is taking care of her as we speak." More of Maka's screams filled the air and I began trying once again to break out of the chains holding me.

"What did you do to him?" I asked angrily. I knew Stein was always a bit of a nut-job but he was a DWMA teacher and wouldn't do this to Maka without Medusa having some kind of mental control over him.

"Oh nothing," she smirked. "I just unlocked his inner madness. Now there's nothing holding him back from doing whatever he likes to whoever he likes."

"No!" I cried as I heard Maka scream again. Knowing Stein I could only imagine what horrific things he was doing to her. Medusa stroked my cheek in a mock gesture of soothing.

"Don't worry," she cooed. "you'll get her back in one piece. I've made sure of that."

"What did you do to her?" I demanded. She pulled away from me, laughing.

"I made sure that no scar would mar that perfect skin of hers and she will look exactly the same when the good Doctor is done with her." she replied.

"You're sick."

"Would you really have wanted her back without it?" she asked. "Are you sure you would have wanted to have to see the scars and known that you couldn't do anything to protect her?" I snapped and lurched as far forward as my bonds would let me.

"I swear to god when I get out of this I'll kill you, you fucking cu…" The gag was forced back into my mouth before I could finish. Medusa's eyes hardened as she grinned again. She drew her hand up before the back of it connected with my face, the sting resonating. I grunted, the force knocking me slightly but the chains keeping me in place.

"And now you get to listen to the rest of her screams until he's done with her." she laughed heartlessly. "The both of you will pay for attempting to foil my plans and trapping me in this body." She stalked away, towards the sound of Maka's screams and I began struggling against the chains again.

"Soul!" Maka's screams filled my ears and I felt my stomach tighten. "Help me!"

"Maka…" I screamed against the gag, desperate to get to her.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start, breathing heavily and drenched in cold sweat. I raised my hand to my head, panting and looked around. It took me a good few minutes to work out that I was in my room, in bed and that it had all just been a nightmare. I placed my head in my hands once my breathing had returned to normal and tried to hold it together.<p>

Ever since that night when Medusa captured us and left Stein to torture her, both Maka and I have had terrible nightmares about it. Hers were much worse than mine. When we were finally rescued by Kid and Black*Star we didn't have a lot of chances to fully recover from it before we were thrown straight into the battle against Arachnophobia and The Keshin. Throughout that entire ordeal Maka barely slept, opting for staying awake until her body forced her to in order to stave off the nightmares.

Once it was all over we had both received counselling for it and were diagnosed with PTSD. Missions and classes were called off for the both of us for a while and Stein decided that it was best for him to keep his distance from both of us for a couple of months. I didn't feel as if I deserved such treatment – Maka was the one who had been tortured all night, I had just listened and been unable to do anything.

I heard a scream from Maka's room and I jumped out of bed, my heart pounding as I ran over to her room. Ever since that night I had been more determined than ever to protect her and keep her safe. I hadn't been able to that night and I couldn't let her go through anything like that again. I wrenched open the door of her room and saw her sitting up in bed, hands clutching her hair as she fought to catch her breath.

"Maka!" I cried as I burst in. She looked up at me and in the dim light from the streetlights outside I could see tear tracks running down her face. I went over to her bed, sitting down next to her. I wanted to pull her to me and hold her tightly but I could see she was shaking and I didn't want to startle her. Tentatively I reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Soul…" she said softly. I could hear the crack in her voice as she tried to hold back her tears but it didn't work. Fresh tears made their way down her cheeks and she flung herself into my arms, hugging me tightly as if she'd never let go, and cried into my t-shirt. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, pressing my lips to her forehead and stroking her hair soothingly.

"It's ok," I whispered. "I have them too." But it wasn't ok; it was never going to be ok.


	2. Her Unravelling

**So that's how it all started, here's the fallout. This chapter contains awkward teenage sex told from the perspective of an awkward teenage boy (I hope I've done a decent job of it but it was hard because I've never been a teenage boy). They are both also of consenting age so about 16ish, hope you enjoy :D **

A year passed. The nightmares became less frequent. For me anyway, I only ever found out when Maka had a particularly bad one. The kind where she woke up screaming and I would go to her then she'd spend the rest of the night sobbing in my arms – those were the ones she told me about. Neither of us got a lot of sleep those nights, which is probably why she didn't tell about the others.

I could always tell when she'd had a nightmare or had stayed up the entire night trying to stave them off because she would come down to breakfast the next morning with bloodshot eyes and dark circles underneath them. I hated seeing her like this. Every morning she came down looking like that I wanted to wrap my arms around her, hold her tight and vow to never let her go. But that wouldn't be a good idea for two reasons.

Firstly because, as an after effect of that night, Maka didn't like anyone touching her. She was fine with physical contact when she initiated it; she was fine with hugging me but if I moved to hug her she would visibly flinch. And, secondly, because I was hopelessly in love with her.

I had been for a long time, long before all this shit with Medusa and Stein had started, and the older we got the worse it had gotten. She didn't realise just how long and shapely her legs had gotten or how short her skirts were and they didn't do anything to quell my raging hormones. The nights when she came and lay with me were like torture, to have her so close to me that I could feel every curve of her body pressed right up against me was hell. I kept my thoughts in check though; she was vulnerable and I wasn't a creep. Plus I didn't want to ruin our partnership; it was the only thing either of us had to cling on to.

I lay staring up at the ceiling, listening to her toss and turn in the next room. I debating going to her to make sure she was alright but she very rarely got any sleep these days and I didn't want to wake her up unnecessarily. It wasn't until I hear a soft cry of my name that I got up and went to knock gently on her door.

"Maka?" I called through the wood. "Are you ok?" There was no response from inside until the door opened and Maka stared up at me with red eyes.

"I'm fine." she lied. "Just another nightmare."

"Ok." I nodded. There was a slightly awkward pause, all the while I desperately tried to keep my eyes on her face and not on the low cut of the tank top she was wearing. Do not be a creep; she's obviously having a rough night. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked unsure of what else to say.

"Not really." she replied sighing.

"Ok." I said. I was about to turn back to my room when she reached out and grabbed my hand. I turned to look at her and she was looking back at me, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" she asked. Say no. Say no; this is such a bad idea and after seeing her in a towel fresh from a shower earlier your willpower is not that strong tonight. Just say no.

"Sure." I replied. She gave me a small smile and followed me to my room. Once we were inside I lay down and she climbed into bed with me. There was still a fair amount of space between the two of us, which was fine with me. She had also been wearing a particularly revealing skirt today, not that she realised the effect it was having on me but I wasn't feeling as restrained as I usually did.

She must have stayed awake for quite a few nights before this as she fell straight to sleep again. In a way I was glad because she needed the sleep and she obviously wasn't going to get it until her body forced her to. I let out the breath I had been holding, this was such a bad idea but I had agreed to it now so I would just have to live with it, ignore the fact that she was right there beside me and try and get some sleep myself.

This didn't go quite as according to plan as I had hoped. I could feel the warmth of Maka's body lying beside mine and I could hear her breathing softly too. It was made even worse when she kept shifting closer to me. Each movement was quite small but soon, before I could do anything to stop it she was pressed right up against me. I swallowed thickly, feeling her body pressing against mine. I could feel my cock twitch slightly, beginning to awaken as I heard her let out a breathy groan.

I heard her groans get more panicked and I realised that she was having a nightmare. I instantly felt disgusted with myself for having begun to pop a boner over having her pressed against me. Her groans turned into whimpers and I reached out to gently place my hand on her shoulder. She jumped, instantly awake, and spun round to face me. It took her a while to register that it was me who had touched her and not whoever it was who had been plaguing her dreams.

"Soul…" she whispered softly, her hands reaching up to cling to my t-shirt.

"It's ok," I whispered back. "I'm here." She clung tighter to my shirt and stared up at me, her bottom lip between her teeth again. God she looked cute like that. All I could do was stare back at her, the tension palpable in the air until she pulled me down by my t-shirt and kissed my lips.

All I could do was stare at her when she pulled back. I was too shocked to do anything but stare at her, wide eyed. She stared at me too, waiting for me to do something but my brain had been shocked into some kind of coma and I couldn't do anything. I had to tell myself that I was actually still awake and not dreaming because what I had wanted for so long was right in front of me, in my bed and had just kissed me. She turned away, readying herself to leave and run to her room.

"I'm sorry." she muttered. I grabbed her before she could leave and pulled her into another kiss, mashing our lips together. I was a bit too vigorous and our teeth collided painfully. We both winced slightly but I slipped my hand gently round the back of her neck and kissed her again, this time with less urgency. Her hand reached up to take hold of my wrist as she kissed me back.

"Maka…" I moaned her name softly as we broke apart for air.

"Soul," she replied in kind. "I need you. Please make me forget what happened." I should have protested this. I knew I should have done because she was vulnerable and turning to me for comfort but, as she kissed me slipping her tongue into my mouth, I couldn't quite form the capacity to say no. She was everything I had ever wanted for the longest time and here she was kissing me and telling me she needed me. I'm only human and, right now, my brain was no longer making the sensible decisions.

I slipped my hand passed the hem of her tank top and up her stomach as we kissed. Her hands were fisting my hair, tugging gently, and she was pushing her chest up against me. My cock was rock hard by now and she moaned into my mouth as I shifted slightly and she felt it pressing against her. I let out my own moan as I felt the heart radiating off her. She shifted our positions so that she was underneath me and allowed her hands to travel down my body to the hem of my shirt as we kissed.

She pulled it up until it caught underneath my arms. Awkwardly I pulled back to that I could take it off. As I knelt above her Maka hastily tried to wriggle out of her shirt. If I hadn't had a raging hard on the sight would have been both adorable and amusing but I couldn't think about that right now – I was a raging ball of hormones and all of them were telling me that I needed to touch her breasts.

My hands trembled slightly as I reached up to take hold of them; they fit perfectly in my palms. I took a steadying breath, trying to think of anything other than the fact that I was touching Maka's boobs and I'd wanted to touch them for so long. I gingerly ran my thumb over one of her nipples and she moaned softly. I could feel my face flushing at my inexperience but she seemed to be enjoying what I was doing so I continued.

My hands continued down her body, all the while my eyes locked on her to gage her reaction. I wanted to make sure that she was enjoying this as much as possible; she obviously wanted to be thinking of something other than her nightmares so I would try to take her mind off them. When I reached the hem of her pyjama bottoms I waited to see if she would tell me to stop but she didn't so I slipped my hand underneath the elastic and my heart just about stopped. She wasn't wearing any underwear!

I bit my lips to stop the strangled groan I had been about to release as I reached down with my fingers until I slid into something warm and wet. Oh god! She bucked slightly against me as I stroked her and I could feel my resolve breaking. My cock was practically screaming at me to get inside her as quickly as possible but the way her chest was heaving as I stroked her made it impossible for me to want to stop.

She reached over and began rubbing my cock through my shorts and I felt like my entire body was on fire. She was the first person to touch me other than myself and electricity flared to life throughout my entire body and I stiffened, groaning. That was it, my resolve was gone and I needed to be inside her now.

I pulled my hand out of her trousers and she whimpered softly in protest. I got off the bed, just to get her hand off my cock before I came from just being touched by someone who wasn't myself (so uncool). I went over to my bedside table and routed around in one of my draws until I found a condom Black*Star had given me. I turned back to Maka to see her struggling out of her pyjama trousers and I felt my heart skip as soon as she had. She was stunning with her clothes on but even more so naked.

Swallowing thickly, unable to take my eyes of her, I rid myself of my shorts and climbed back on to the bed. I struggled with the condom wrapper for a moment before giving up and ripping it open with my teeth. I slipped it on before positioning myself between her open legs. Oh my god this is actually happening! I held my breath as I slowly began to slide inside her. Fucking hell! She was so warm and wet and tight and I was not going to last very long at this rate. She winced at the moment I felt myself breaking through something inside her and I stopped.

"Are you ok?" I panted, just about able to hang on to my mental faculties. She nodded but her eyes remained tightly closed.

"Keep going." she told me. I didn't want to argue – she had always been particularly stubborn when it came to what she could and couldn't handle – and kept pushing forward until I was fully inside her. All the while she clung to my back, her teeth embedded in her bottom lip as she tried to ride out the pain. I stayed where I was until she shifted slightly. "Move." she whispered against my lips.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I pulled out and began to thrust back inside her, trying to maintain some kind of rhythm. All I knew about sex was what I'd learnt from porn (and some unhelpful advice from Black*Star) but all that was filling my head at that moment was 'Do Not Cum Too Quickly!' Beneath me she was panting and clinging to me, which I took to be a good sign so I tried to pick up my pace. I could feel her clenching around me as her moans began to increase in pitch.

"God Maka," I panted. "you're amazing."

"Soul!" she cried, arching into me. "I'm coming!" I felt her clench around me so tightly it felt as if I had been caught in a vice and it was amazing. The heat and tension that had been coiling in my stomach ever since I had entered her exploded and I came, filling the condom inside her and calling out her name, slamming my face into the crook of her neck.

My arms shook with the effort of not collapsing on top of her but I managed to pull out of her before falling onto the mattress next to her. I pulled the condom off, tied it and threw it in the general direction of the bin. I don't know whether it ended up in there or not, I would deal with it in the morning. I pulled Maka towards me. She didn't protest and I kissed her forehead softly. I had this vague thought that we should stay awake and talk about this but I was exhausted and, judging by the sound of her soft breathing against my chest, she was already asleep. We would talk about this in the morning, I decided before letting my fatigue take hold of me.


	3. My Unhinging

**Procrastination of essay writing is a wonderful thing for this story. Bit of a time skip between the last chapter and this but it's the last one I promise. Hope you enjoy it :)**

Two years passed since Maka and I lost out virginity to one another and it was always something that we never talked about. Not that I hadn't wanted to. I had tried. I had wanted to talk about it the next morning as, after that, it seemed like the perfect time for me to tell Maka how I really felt about her but she had left the house before I got up and avoided the subject every single time I tried to bring it up. It was frustrating to say the least but if she didn't want to talk about it then I wasn't about to try and force her too.

She still had the nightmares and when she did she would still come into my room and sleep in my arms. Occasionally when she came to my room she would kiss me and then it would quickly escalate into the two of us having sex. I knew I shouldn't have let it happen but I couldn't help it. I was weak and in love with her and even though it only ever seemed like she was having sex with me to forget about her nightmares just being able to be with her was enough for me.

The real problem began when I became a Death Scythe though and I had to go on solo missions where I would be away for weeks at a time. It was during those times when she didn't have anyone to turn to if and when she had a nightmare. The first few times when I was away I made sure that my phone was on all the time so she could call me if she needed me and when she did we would stay up the rest of the night talking.

On one particularly gruelling mission to France I lost my phone in the River Seine when the guy I had been fighting launched me off a bridge. Once I had defeated him I tried to get in touch with Maka using a pay phone but I couldn't get the damn things to work because all the instructions were in fucking French. Eventually I found a computer that worked (barely) and managed to send her an email but I never knew whether she got it or not.

The worst part about that mission was coming home and seeing Kilik standing in the doorway talking to Maka. He looked as if he had stayed the night and Maka seemed to only be wearing an old shirt of mine. I watched from a distance as he leaned over to kiss her, her turning her face away at the last second so that his lips connected with her cheek instead. I felt my heart sink as he walked away and she closed the door knowing exactly what had happened between them.

I didn't go home that night. I went to the club that Maka's creepy father hung out in and got wasted. I got so drunk I can't even remember the name of the girl I hooked up with while I was there. I don't even really remember what she looked like, only that she wore her hair in pigtails and had bright green eyes and I could pretend that she was Maka. I may have even called her that at some point, I really don't remember and she didn't make a fuss so it didn't fucking matter. All I knew is that I wanted to block out the fact that I had let Maka down and she had then gone running to someone else for comfort.

I arrived home the next day and we hardly said anything to each other. I told her about losing my phone in the river and asking her if she got my email but she didn't say one way or the other. I didn't tell her I knew about Kilik and she didn't pry into why I stank of booze. We carried on as before but there was something between us now, like a wall that each of us had begun to put up and it only got worse from there.

Occasionally Maka would still come to me if she had a nightmare and occasionally we'd still have sex but that was only when the nightmares were particularly bad. The rest of the time she would go out at night. She would tell me that she was going to see Tsubaki or Liz and Patti or she was just going out to clear her mind and not to wait up but she would either be out all night or when she did return home she would have another guy with her who would be gone before I emerged from my room the next morning.

All in all it was a living hell.

* * *

><p>I was walking through the crowded halls of the DWMA, minding my own business and trying to keep my head down. I had come in to look for Maka but so far she was nowhere to be seen and I wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. Truth be told now that I was a Death Scythe I didn't need to be here that much and if I was caught by one of my old teachers I'd end up talking to their class of 'One Star's and telling them all about what it's like to be a Death Scythe. No thanks, that's not my thing.<p>

That wasn't the only reason I tried to keep my distance from my old school. Now that I was the newest Death Scythe I had a lot of attention from girls either asking if I would like to be their new partner or trying to get into my pants just to say that they'd had a ride. I wasn't interested in either. Despite the fact that we were still growing further and further apart Maka would always be the one and only partner I'd ever want or need.

I continued down the corridor, trying to make myself as inconspicuous as possible when I heard someone say Maka's name. I stopped and turned in the direction of the voices. I saw two lads – they couldn't have been much older than sixteen – one of them was leaning against the lockers while the other was putting his books away. As discreetly as I could I weaved my way through the crowd towards them so that I could hear better.

"I've seen her around," the one with his head in his locker said. "she's pretty fit. Nice legs although not a lot in the tit department." I could feel anger seething up inside me but I tried not to let it show. I would be a hypocrite if I did seeing as Black*Star and I used to talk about girls like that all the time when we were younger.

"I was thinking of asking her out." the one leaning against the lockers stated. His friend removed his head from his locker, laughing loudly.

"Are you serious? You don't stand a chance!" he laughed.

"Why not?"

"Firstly; Maka Albarn is fit and older than you," he stated counting reasons off on his fingers. "secondly; she's produced a Death Scythe and her dad's one too, there's no way she'd look twice at a One Star who can't even capture a single soul! Thirdly isn't she with that Soul guy anyway?"

"Nope," the other replied. "he's just her Weapon Partner."

"How do you know?"

"I hear things." he shrugged.

"Like what?"

"Like Maka Albarn puts out for pretty much anyone so I know I'm in with a chance." he stated smirking lewdly. It was then that something inside me snapped. I closed the short distance between us, grabbed the guy by the front of his shirt, picked him up and slammed him, hard, into the lockers behind him. I transformed my arm into a blade and held it up against his throat.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" I shouted at him. The kid looked terrified (probably because he knew who I was and because I had a blade up against his throat) and everyone else in the corridor had stopped to look round. I no longer cared – trying to be inconspicuous be damned – I was so angry and I needed to vent my frustration.

"I…I'm sorry," the kid stammered as I pressed my blade a little tighter up against his throat. "I didn't…"

"I said what the fuck did you just say?!" I shouted again.

"I…" he cowered. "Oh god, please don't hurt me."

"Answer my fucking question and I won't need to." I hissed.

"I don't know anything!" he cried. I growled at him. "God! I swear I don't know anything, it's just rumours and…" I drew my blade back, transforming it back into my arm and balling my hand into a fist. I was about to take a swing at him when a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned, glaring at whoever it was, and found myself face to face with Spirit.

"Soul," he said levelly. "can I speak to you in private for a moment please." I glared back at the kid I had been restraining before letting go of his shirt so that he fell to the floor, his legs unable to support him anymore.

"You got lucky." I snarled before stalking down the corridor after Spirit. It wasn't until we were in a deserted classroom, well out of anyone else's earshot that he finally turned to look at me. He leaned against the teacher's desk and folded his arms across his chest.

"You want to tell me what the hell you thought you were doing back there?" he asked.

"Not really." I snapped petulantly.

"Come on Soul; attacking a student? You do something like that again and you could lose your status as a Death Scythe or worse." he stated. The look he was fixing me with was so intense that I felt all the anger leave me. My shoulders sagged and I sighed.

"He called her a slut." I muttered.

"Who?"

"That kid." I explained. "He basically called Maka a slut who gave it away for free."

"Oh," Spirit replied softly. "right; that."

"That's it?" I asked some of my previous anger returning. "There's rumours flying around about your daughter sleeping around the school and all you can say is 'oh right; that'? Do you not care?"

"I didn't say I didn't care." he said firmly. "There's just not a lot I can do about it."

"Why not?"

"Because she won't listen to me." he replied. "Come on Soul, you know Maka better than anyone else, if I went to talk to her do you really think she'd listen to a single word I said?"

"I guess not." I replied hanging my head.

"She's got it into her head that this is the only way that she can feel something that isn't fear and helplessness." he told me. "You're going to have to show her otherwise."

"Why me?" I asked feeling the weight of that responsibility suddenly on my shoulders. There was no way that she would listen to me anymore that she would listen to him! Spirit gave me a small fatherly smile before pushing himself off the desk and coming over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Because you are the only person who's going to be able to get through to her on this one." he replied. I sighed, my head hanging forward again. He was right – I knew he was right – but it just felt like such a monumental task that I had no idea how I would even begin to go about it and whether Maka would even accept my help in the first place.


	4. Our Unfeeling

**I think this is one of Soul's best ideas yet: taking advice about girls from a magical cat... not! I decided to throw a couple of new pairings in this chapter just to add to the drama of the whole love... well it's not really a triangle anymore... anyway hope you enjoy :D**

After my conversation with Spirit I decided to head home; if I was going to talk to Maka then the best place to catch her would be at home. The walk back also gave me a chance to clear my head and get my thoughts in order. If I was going to tell her how I felt about her (I mean really doing it not just pussying around the subject) then I was going to have to make the most eloquent speech I'd ever made in my life and eloquence wasn't my strongest subject, the best I could do was garbled and tongue-tied. When I finally reached our front door I had the semblance of a speech prepared in my head. I took a deep breath as I opened the door – it was now or never.

"Maka?" I called out as I entered, shutting the door behind me. "You home? I need to talk to you about something important."

"Yeah, hang on." she called out rather hurriedly. My heart sank. That meant that she had a guy here that she didn't want me to know. I wanted to go to my room and wait for her to get rid of him, whoever he was, and then come and find me but stupidly I decided that I would let her know that I knew. I went over to her bedroom door ready to face the music. I guess it was because I was so ready to say what I had spent the whole walk home devising in my head that I needed to get it out before I lost my nerve. I opened her bedroom door and I instantly regretted it.

"Hey…" I breathed, my mouth hanging open slightly as I tried to process what I had just walked in on. Kid was sitting on Maka's bed, clothes slightly rumpled and hair not as perfect as it usually was. Maka was also in a similar state of disarray; her lips pink from where her lipstick used to be and a very similar shade also covering Kid's too. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together and realise that they had been hooking up when I walked in.

"Kid was just dropping off some book I had lent him." she stated matter of factly as a pitiful form of explanation.

"Ok." I replied flatly. She must have thought I was a complete idiot or something because there was no way in hell she actually expected me to believe that. Did she? I was still thrown by the whole situation though. "Um, we can talk later." I should have left the room at that point but the message wasn't quite getting through to my legs.

"No, what did you need to tell me?" Maka asked ignoring Kid completely and fixing me with a hard stare obviously a little irritated that I had walked in when she had effectively told me not to. I opened my mouth to speak. Part of me wanted to tell her it could wait until Kid had left but I was pissed off that she had been hooking up with him in the first place, let alone trying to lie about it when it was clear what they had been doing. Another part of me just wanted to get it over with and tell her now but I couldn't do that with him sitting there so I took the coward's way out.

"I bumped into your dad earlier," I told her. "he said he wanted to have dinner with you at some point." I tried to make it sound as convincing as possible. I don't know if it worked or not.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Maka muttered angrily under her breath. "If he wants to see me so badly he can call, why the hell does he think that he needs to go through you to get to me?"

"Because you never answer the phone when he calls." I pointed out a little petulantly. Maka looked about ready to explode. I knew I shouldn't have said that but at the same time I knew it would get enough of a reaction out of her.

"We've had this conversation Soul." she said icily and I knew I was in trouble. She hated it when I pointed out that she was wrong about something. She was so fucking stubborn like that.

"I should probably get going." Kid stated awkwardly, looking between the two of us and feeling the noticeable change in the atmosphere.

"Probably." I replied flatly. I wasn't feeling particularly friendly towards him but at the same time I didn't want to show just how pissed off I was. Kid straightened his clothes and made a valiant attempt to smooth down his hair before getting to his feet. As he left the room he made a move as if to put his hand on my shoulder but thought better of it. Probably a good idea too. I didn't want either of them to know I was pissed and if he tried something like that I don't think I'd be able to restrain myself from knocking him the fuck out. Neither Maka or I moved until we heard the front door close behind him.

"So was that it?" she asked coldly.

"Yep."

"Whatever, I'm not dealing with this, I'm going for a shower." she stated getting off the bed herself. "I'll get dinner started once I'm done ok." I didn't have much time to respond either way as she made to walk past me to the bathroom but my hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. I didn't turn to look at her but I could feel her eyes boring into me.

"Are you staying here tonight?" I asked. There was a long pause. I could feel her trembling slightly and when she spoke there was a catch in her voice as if she was crying but I couldn't bring myself to look at her to find out.

"No."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after Maka had left to 'go for a walk', I was sitting on the sofa with the TV on in front of me. I wasn't particularly watching it but the noise kept me distracted from actually thinking about anything. The thought of Maka and Kid together just made my heart ache. It was bad enough seeing her with anyone else but one of my friends was too much for me to process. I'd definitely try to steer clear of Kid for a while, just in case.<p>

As I sat there trying to block it all out a pair of warm arms slipped around my neck from behind and for a wonderful moment I thought that it might be Maka. I placed my hand on top of one of them, leaning back into the embrace and turned to smile up at the person behind me. Unfortunately it wasn't Maka. My heart sank a little as I saw Blair standing behind me, her arms around my neck and wearing very little clothing.

"Hey Scythe Boy." she purred, fluttering her eyelashes. I dropped my hand from her arm and sat forward, breaking her hold on me.

"Hey." I sighed, disappointed. I know I shouldn't have been; Blair is a beautiful woman but (much like anyone else I've used to try and distract myself with) she isn't Maka. With a graceful wiggle she slipped over the back of the sofa to sit down next to me, putting her arm around my shoulders. This time I didn't try to escape.

"What's up Scythe Boy?" she asked. "You look down." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"It's nothing." I lied, not looking at her. I didn't really want to get into this right now (or with Blair at all actually). It was all still too raw.

"Come on," she purred pulling me closer. "you can tell Blair anything."

"I'm fine." I replied. "It really is nothing. I'm just tired."

"Is it Maka?" she asked. I turned to look at her.

"How did you…?" I began, trailing off. She grinned at me.

"Blair is not as unobservant as you think she is." she teased, tapping me on the nose. I let out a soft, humourless chuckle.

"I guess not." I replied. "Yeah it's Maka." I added after a pause.

"You don't know how to tell her that you love her when she's always bringing other boys back home?" she asked.

"How did you…?" I began asking again. She might have been observant but there was no way that she could have known that unless she was very observant – like inside my head kind of observant.

"You might want to be a little quieter when you masturbate and think that no one else is in the house or check that you really are alone beforehand." she grinned and I felt my face heat up.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Damn, how uncool is that? Getting caught jacking off to the thought of my meister by the magical cat who lives with us. So uncool.

"It's ok," she smirked. "Blair doesn't mind. You look quite sexy when you're in the throes of passion, even if it is with yourself."

"Still." I mumbled. God this was uncool. I couldn't have looked any more pathetic if I had tried, or felt any more embarrassed.

"So Scythe Boy loves Maka but Maka keeps bringing other boys home and you don't know what to do about it." she summarised pouting slightly.

"Yeah that's about the size of it." I replied.

"Then you know what you have to do."

"What?"

"You have to make her jealous." she stated. When she put it like that it sounded so simple but I knew that, in practice, it wasn't going to be as easy as that. To make Maka jealous and getting her to admit it were going to be much harder than that and not just because Maka was horrifically stubborn.

"How?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and looked at me like I was simple.

"You've got to show her that you're not her little puppy that's always going to be there for her and find someone who she thinks is much hotter than she is."

"What?" I was confused; where girls really like that? I would have thought that all those teenage insecurities would be over and done with by now.

"You want to get Maka's attention right?" she asked as if she was speaking to a particularly slow child. I nodded. "Then you've got to let her see you with a girl who she thinks is prettier than her or has bigger boobs than she does or is just better at something she's particularly insecure about."

"Wouldn't that make me kind of a dick though?" I asked still not fully grasping the situation. Blair raised her hands in defence.

"Hey this is just how girls think. We know how our brains work and it's all about jealousy" she stated. "You want her to take notice then do what I tell you too."

"But what about the other girl who's involved in all this?" I asked. "I don't want to hurt anyone else by getting them involved and I'm certainly not going to pay anyone to do it." It was bad enough that she was suggesting I intentionally try to piss off Maka by doing this but I really didn't want to get someone else involved as well. Using someone like that isn't cool. Blair just laughed.

"Silly boy," she smiled. "I'm willing to do it for nothing and you know I won't get hurt I just want to help you."

"What's in it for you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"The knowledge that I've helped out my favourite Scythe Boy when he's in need?" she replied innocently. I continued to stare at her.

"Blair."

"All right fine," she replied. "You want Maka, I want her father."

"Spirit?"

"Yes. Despite what Maka thinks of him he's actually a really nice guy," Blair stated. "and, if she let him, he would absolutely dote on her, she just won't give him that much of a chance."

"And how is sleeping with me going to get you Spirit?" I asked. Blair laughed again and tapped my nose, trying to be endearing.

"You let me worry about that," she said. "you just worry about finding the perfect opportunity for Maka to see us together."

"She's not going to fall for this." I told her. "Especially after I walked in on her and Kid this afternoon she's going to know that I'm just doing it to get back at her. She's not an idiot."

"Then you've got to keep the act up silly." she grinned wickedly. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with one hand.

"I really don't know if I'm ok with this." I told her. Yes I wanted Maka, yes I was pissed off that I had caught her hooking up with one of our friends and yes I wanted to get her off this destructive path that she was on but I really didn't think that this was the right way to go about it. I wanted to go away and think about this properly but apparently I didn't have time as I heard keys jingling in the lock. Before I could stop her or respond in any way Blair was on my lap straddling my hips.

"Stick your hands down my pants and look like you mean it." she instructed.

"What…?" I just about managed to get out before her lips were on mine and her tongue slipped into my open mouth. I took me a second to register what was actually happening but I managed to recover pretty quickly as her hands delved into my hair, giving it a sharp tug and bringing my back to reality. I slipped my hands down into her underwear and grabbed a handful of her well-toned backside and, damn, she did have a nice butt, while massaging my tongue against hers.

Kissing Blair was unlike any kiss I'd ever had before; the motions our mouths were going through would make it look to an outsider like it was a kiss filled with passion, lust and desire. I didn't feel anything though. Sure Blair was insanely hot and, when I was younger, I wouldn't have minded sticking my dick in her (for want of a better phrase) but I just didn't feel anything. It might have been because I knew I was only doing this to make Maka jealous (I'm a terrible person). I did make damn sure that the kiss looked convincing though and it wasn't until someone loudly cleared their throat from the doorway that both Blair and I pulled away and looked round to see Maka standing there glaring at us.

"Maka!" Blair panted in fake surprise, getting off me. "I didn't realise you were going to be home this early."

"Clearly." she replied flatly. I could feel my face heating up from the death stare she was fixing me with. "So how long has this been going on?" Shit, she's seen through it! She knows I'm only doing this to make her jealous. I opened my mouth to respond but I couldn't make my vocal chords connect to my brain.

"A couple of months." Blair told her. "We didn't know when would be the right time to tell you but I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I'm so sorry." Damn, Blair was pretty good at thinking on her feet whereas my brain could barely function at that moment. I made a mental note to check everything she said from now on in case she was lying. Maka was silent for a moment, still staring at me before her eyes flicked to Blair and she gave her a small smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"It's ok," she stated but I don't know if it was. "I think I kind of expected something like this anyway." Blair cried happily before throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"Oh I'm so glad you're not angry." she beamed. Maka just gave her a tight lipped smile. "Do you want to stay and watch TV with us?" Blair asked after a short pause trying to seem friendly. "I'll go put some clothes on."

"No thanks," Maka replied. "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Blair giggled happily as Maka left the room. I waited until I heard her bedroom door closed before I looked up at Blair.

"See," I said gesturing in the direction of Maka's room. "unfazed." Blair opened her mouth to say something but before she could we both heard the distinct sound of glass shattering as it hit a wall coming from Maka's room. Blair raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Oh really?"

**And this, kids, is why lying about your feelings is never a sensible idea**


	5. Her Unchanging

**Remember at the end of the last chapter when I said this is what happens when you don't talk about your feelings? Well this is what happens when they fester. Also hope I'm doing being in a boy's mind justice, I'm still working on it a little bit. Anyway enjoy :D**

Maka never showed that she was angry about Blair and I, and I never said anything about her and Kid. True to Blair's word, though, she made me keep up the act. She would sleep in my room most nights (curled up on the pillow next to me in cat form) and would emerge from my room first thing in the morning in very little clothing. Whenever she saw Maka she would always kiss me deeply and thank me for an amazing night. I didn't know if Maka was buying this at all but I was finding fewer and fewer glasses in the house and she would just huff when asked about them.

The tension in the house was beginning to get a little too much for me so I only ever spent my nights there, opting for spending the rest of the days in and around town. One particular day I had been wandering aimlessly around the shops looking at stuff I couldn't afford to buy when I ran into Crona. He had been also wandering aimlessly after getting lost on the way to the bakers and the two of us had decided to try a one on one game of basketball. Surprisingly enough it was Crona's idea but that might have been because he seemed to sense that I needed something to occupy my mind with.

"So how are you finding your new place?" I asked after I had sunk a basket.

"It's ok." he smiled picking up the ball. "It's bigger than I was used to when I lived at the DWMA but that was because I lived in the basement and I am getting used to the extra space."

"Maybe you should get a pet." I chuckled. "Fill it up a little bit."

"That might be a good idea." he replied passing me the ball. "Do you know where I could get something small from? I don't think I could deal with something too big."

"Well I've got a cat I wouldn't mind getting rid of for a couple of days if you want." I laughed throwing the ball and sinking it into the hoop again. Crona shook his head.

"Oh no, I don't know how to deal with Blair." he replied.

"Shame." I sighed. It wasn't that I didn't like Blair but the whole situation with her and me trying to make Maka jealous was beginning to drive me nuts. Why did girls have to be so complicated? In fairness it probably wasn't one of the smartest ideas I'd ever had in the first place – trying to intentionally make my meister angry. "Hey," I said after a sudden thought. "can I come and stay with you for a bit? You want something to occupy the space and my place I stressing me out and I could do with getting away for a while."

"Are things not going well with you and Maka?" he asked. I sighed.

"You know Maka," I replied. "she's being her usual stubborn self and I don't know what to do to make her happy." He was very quiet for a moment and when I looked over at him he was shifting nervously as if he was trying to find the right words to say about something.

"Soul if I tell you something will you promise not to get mad at me?" he asked finally.

"It depends what it's about." I replied.

"It's about Maka." he stated. I stiffened.

"What about her?"

"Well it's just that…" he began. "I mean I know things between you two are kind of complicated and…, well she's not as happy as she once was and…"

"Spit it out Crona."

"Ok." He took a deep breath. "I saw Maka kissing Black*Star the other day."

"What?"

"When I was at the DWMA getting some books I got a bit lost on the way to the library and at the end of corridor I ended up walking down I saw Maka and Black*Star." he told me. "I want over to them to ask them where I was and how to find the library and I saw that they were kissing and his hand was up her shirt. I didn't want to disturb them or anything so I just sort of left. I didn't really know how to deal with it so I thought it was best to just leave them. I didn't know if I should tell you but I thought it might be important if it was going to make things between you even more complicated."

I didn't say anything for a moment. I didn't know what to say. I had been pissed when I walked in on her and Kid but this was something else entirely. I mean Black*Star for crying out loud! I would have thought she'd have more goddamn standards than that! She was always complaining about how much he annoyed her (when she ever spoke to me) and now she was hooking up with him. I could feel anger boiling up inside me and I needed to let it out somehow. I walked over to the metal fencing that spanned the basketball court, transformed my arm into a scythe and cut through it like it was nothing.

"Fucking dammit!" I panted, transforming my arm back and looking at the damage I had caused. The fence had a huge gaping hole in it like a rip in the centre of a piece of paper. I stared at it for a moment, not knowing what else to do or how to react, all I could see in my head was the image of Maka and Black*Star together. I didn't move until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Crona looking at me with concern.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly. I sighed and placed my hand on top of his.

"It's not your fault." I told him. "It's just not something I know how to cope with particularly well."

"No I shouldn't have said anything." he stated shaking his head. "I should have just kept quiet and not said anything."

"No it's ok." I told him. "You did the right thing. I'd have preferred it to come from you than the last time I found out about something like this."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Never mind." I said shaking my head. That really wasn't something that I wanted to go into right now. I was already pretty angry and I knew that if I opened that door then I would just end up getting even angrier. I needed to go and talk to Maka otherwise I would just end up stewing in my own rage until it exploded out of me and I did something stupid (like punching Black*Star in his stupid face). "Hey listen, Crona," I began after a moment's thought. "I need to go and talk to Maka about something do you mind if we continue this another time?"

"Sure." he replied giving me a small smile. "Are you going to be ok?" I sighed.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>"You want to tell me what the hell you think you're playing at?" I asked angrily slamming the front door behind me. Maka glared at me.<p>

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she spat back.

"I think you damn well know what!" I snapped.

Once I had left Crona and headed for home I had been thinking about what I had been going to say to Maka and getting a speech all prepared in my head so that I didn't just start accusing her as soon as I entered the house. Unfortunately the more I thought about her and Black*Star together (which then led to thoughts of her and Kid together and her and Kilik together and pretty much her and every guy she had ever brought home) the angrier I became. By the time I got home the anger had completely taken over and there was no room for rational thought left in my head and as soon as I saw her I exploded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she snapped crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child.

"Don't play games with me Maka," I snarled. "I know about you and Black*Star."

"What about me and Black*Star?" she hissed. If she really wanted to play it this way then I was going to spell it out for her.

"I know the two of you hooked up." I told her.

"How?" she asked just confirming what I already knew. I wasn't about to drop Crona's name in there though; I didn't want her to go and shout at him and end with him having a nervous breakdown and going back to the corner in his basement room at the DWMA.

"I'm not stupid!" I cried. "Just like I know about you and Kid and every other guy you bring back here that you're willing to open your legs for."

"Fuck you, you don't know anything." she shouted. "Besides what business is it of yours what I do?"

"I'm you goddamn Weapon Partner Maka!" I shouted. "Of course it's my business who my meister sees."

"You can't keep using that as an excuse." she retorted. "You're a Death Scythe now, you don't need me anymore and besides you've already hooked up with Blair so what the hell does it matter to you who I see."

"It matters when it's fucking Black*Star!" I exclaimed. "Jesus Maka I thought you of all people would have some standards."

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "You want to talk about standards when your girlfriend is a trampy magical cat!"

"Blair is not my girlfriend," I stated.

"Then what is she?"

"It's complicated," I really didn't want to delve into all of that at this moment because it would just lead to more arguments. "and that isn't even the point right now."

"Then what is your point?" she asked. "You come in here accusing me of shit and you're too much of a hypocrite to admit that you're doing the exact same thing!"

"Oh really? How many guys have you hooked up with over the past couple of years Maka? Because, seriously, I've lost count."

"Why does that even matter?" she countered my question with one of her own.

"Because you don't care who you hurt anymore!" I cried. "I mean you must know how Tsubaki feels about Black*Star and you still go after him."

"I was helping him!" she snapped.

"Really cause from when I hear sticking your tongue down someone's throat when one of your friends already likes them doesn't constitute as helping!" I replied.

"Black*Star doesn't know what the fuck he's doing so he came to me for help so that he didn't fuck it up when he actually tried anything with Tsubaki." she stated angrily.

"And how do you think Tsubaki is going to feel if she ever finds that out?" I asked. "God I don't get you, when did you become like this?" I added not giving her a chance to answer.

"I am so fucking sick of this shit Soul!" she shouted. "You're so goddamn self-righteous all the time! You think that everything is so black and white and you're some massive hero who can fix everything. Well I don't need you to save me!"

"Because you're doing such a good job of it on your own." I snapped sarcastically.

"There you go again," she shouted. "trying to be the one with who takes the moral high-ground in everything. You're such a fucking hypocrite."

"And you're becoming just like your father!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I instantly regretted them. It had been something said in the heat of the moment with the exact intention of pissing her off and I hadn't meant it (well maybe I had a little bit). She didn't give me a chance to apologise for it before she drew her hand back and slapped me, hard, across the face.

My cheek stung from where her hand had collided with it and the force of it sent my head spinning for a second or two. I turned to look up at her, when I had recovered. There was an angry fire blazing in her eyes and I could see her practically shaking with anger. If she could find something heavy to throw at me she probably would but the only things around were the cushions on the sofa and wouldn't do much damage. She fixed me with an angry stare; she looked as if she was about to rip my head off.

"You take that back." she growled, panting from the force of her anger. I closed the distance between us until I was right in front of her and we were practically nose to nose.

"Make me." I hissed, glaring down at her. We continued to glare at each other for a split second, both of us sizing the other up. The tension hung in the air around us and could be cut with a knife before, in exact unison, our hands flew up into each other's hair and we smashed our lips together in a frantic kiss.

It was a kiss of urgency and desire, tongues plunging into each other's mouths before we'd had the opportunity to ask or accept permission. It was a battle for dominance which I won after forcing her back until she was pressed up against the wall. I grabbed her wrists and forced her arms back until they caged her head. I took her bottom lip between my teeth and dragged them over it making her moan heatedly before our lips slammed together again, tongues colliding in frenzied passion.

I moved her arms above her head so I could hold them with one hand while my other slipped down her body and underneath her skirt. I began to rub her through her underwear, not bothering with teasing her just going straight for a fast and hard rhythm. Both of us were wound too tightly for teasing; this was passion fuelled by anger and resentment. She bucked against my hand, throwing her head back against the wall and moaning as I continued to stroke her.

"Fuck! Soul!" she gasped as I began placing fiery kisses, interspersed with bites and sucking, against her neck. I smirked against her skin. The few times we had had sex previously had been with her in control. She would always be the one who initiated it, she would often be the one on top and she would make me weak kneed by giving me the best head I'd ever had in my life (and she did look damn fine on her knees as well). This time, though, I was going to be the one taking charge.

"What's wrong Maka?" I smirked pulling back to admire my handiwork; her neck was littered with the beginnings of bruises and bite marks. "Not used to having a real man satisfy you? You've been through enough."

"Fuck you." she snapped back angrily but it was unconvincing considering the heated moan she let out as I slipped my hand into her underwear and began rubbing her clit. I had to bite back my own moan as my cock twitched – she was so wet already! It was making me weak at the knees.

"I'd rather fuck you to be honest." I smirked.

"Then fucking get on with it then." she growled trying to break free from the hold I had on her wrists. I certainly wasn't going to deny her that. I was rock hard and I wasn't in the mood to make this a long drawn out thing all things considered, I was too filled with pent up emotion and she was so deliciously wet. I slipped my fingers out of her pussy, grabbed the elastic of her underwear and tore them off. She suddenly stopped struggling against the hold I had on her and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Problem?" I smirked. Her eyes darkened and she began struggling against my hold with renewed vigour. I dropped the tattered shreds of her underwear to the floor and reached up to grab a handful of her perfect arse, lifting her leg up to rest on my hip. I let go of her hands as my other went to rest her other leg on my hip. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms wrapped round my neck pulling me right up against her and in for another heated kiss.

"You're such a dick." she growled between kisses.

"And you fucking love it." I retorted kissing her again. As we kissed she ran her hands down my back till she reached the hem of my t-shirt and began pulling it up and over my head. I ground my hips against hers, pushing her harder into the wall to keep her up while she pulled my t-shirt off and allowing her to feel just how hard I was.

As soon as my t-shirt was off her arms were round my neck again and as we kissed I began swiftly undoing the buttons on her shirt. Once it was open I reached up with one hand to cup one of her breasts, running my thumb over her nipple through her bra, while the other went back to her arse to keep her up. She pushed her chest up against mine and her hands shot down to undo the buttons and zip on my jeans before she shoved her hand into my boxers, taking hold of my cock and stroking it vigourously. I pulled my lips away from hers and groaned.

"Are you going to fuck me or are you all talk?" she panted. I growled setting her down on her feet and pulling back momentarily. My brain was functioning enough to tell me that the condom in my wallet in the back pocket of my jeans would be helpful right about now and I just about had the mental capacity to pull my wallet out and retrieve it. I hastily tore the package open and slipped it on before I was on her again, slamming her into the wall and pressing our bodies and lips together.

She groaned as I hitched her legs up round my waist, pressing her against the wall and my body, feeling every curve and contour of her chest writhing beneath me. I took both of her hands in one and pinned them above her head again while I positioned myself at her entrance. With one swift motion I buried myself inside her, both of us moaning heatedly into each other's mouths as we kissed again. Fucking hell she was so hot and so tight and every time we had sex she always felt amazing and it was always so much better with her than it was with anyone else.

I began thrusting in and out of her, that same passion, anger and desire fuelling my every move. I grabbed onto her arse to anchor myself, letting her hands go and they began clinging to my back. Her teeth embedded themselves in my neck as she clung to me and I thrust deeply into her.

"Fuck, Maka!" I chocked out. I could already feel the pent up tension coiling in my gut and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. Holding her up with one hand while fucking her into the wall I reached round with the other and began to rub her clit in time with my thrusts. I felt her buck and tighten around me and her moans were becoming higher and higher in pitch so I picked up my pace.

"Soul!" she screamed, her fingers clutching my shoulder ever harder and her body beginning to shake violently. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I thrust deeply into her one final time before she threw her head back into the wall and, with a loud cry of my name mixed in with curses, came. She clenched around me so tightly that I wasn't far behind her, the tension in my stomach sending liquid fire coursing through my entire body, and I filled the condom inside her.

I kept thrusting so that we rode out our orgasms until her moans became soft whimpers and her muscles stopped clenching around me. I didn't pull out immediately. I pressed my sweat soaked forehead against hers revelling in the felling of being inside her, feeling her breath hitting my skin as she fought to fill her lungs with air. I sighed contentedly, my eyes sliding closed like I could stay there forever, before I kissed her again, her still clinging to me like we were the only two people in the world.


	6. My Unending

**And here is the fallout of making a girl hella fucking angry...**

"And that's pretty much the gist of it." I said sighing, running a hand through my hair. Tsubaki placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Soul." she said softly. "You know you can stay here for as long as you want right?"

"Thanks Tsubaki." I replied, smiling sadly at her.

"That's ok." she smiled back.

Pretty much as soon as the post orgasmic fog had worn off Maka and I were at each other's throats again. Apparently the comment I made about her turning into her father had not been forgotten and was not cool. Clothes were straightened, insults were hurled (along with books) and it ended with her kicking me out of the house. Me, being the stubborn fuck that I am, went to my room, packed a bad of stuff I would need and told her I'd be back for the rest of it when she was out before walking out. I knew I should have stayed and tried to have a rational conversation with her but she was going to be stubborn as usual and I was fed up of always being the one who relented in situations like this.

I had wondered around town for about half an hour, trying to work out what the hell I was going to do, before I had bumped into Tsubaki. We had gone back to her house and she had asked me what was wrong. I had ended up spilling the entire story to her (leaving out the part about Maka and Black*Star just in case) and she said I could stay at hers while Maka and I sorted things out.

"To be honest I don't know if Maka and I are ever going to be able to come back from this one." I said sadly.

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"I've never seen her that angry before." I sighed shaking my head. "I didn't even mean it and I have no idea why I said it – I just wanted to get a reaction out of her. I wanted her to stop shutting me out all the damn time and now I have no idea how to make this better or even begin to fix it. I think I've really fucked this one up." Tsubaki sighed and fixed me with that knowing look of hers, the one she wore when she knew something you didn't.

"Soul listen you and Maka are meant to be together." she stated. "You're the only one she really trusts and cares about. You will be able to come back from this."

"You sure about that?" I asked incredulously because at that moment it really didn't feel like it.

"Completely." she replied. "Ever since you became partners it's be obvious that the two of you are perfect for each other. You've always been the one person who she relies on and will love no matter what."

"We're still talking about Maka here, right? My meister who threw me out of the house, hates my guts and spent a good chunk of the last two years using me for sex when she couldn't find someone else?" I still couldn't quite get my head around what she was proposing. It seemed too farfetched.

"Well when you put it like that it doesn't sound fantastic," she replied grimacing slightly. "but she does really love you. She won't show it because she's stubborn as a mule but the feelings are there, deep down."

"How can you tell?" I asked gloomily. If what Tsubaki was telling me was true then it would be my absolute dream come true but after everything that had happened between us in the last couple of years I just couldn't see it. Maka and I had been growing further and further apart ever since that night all those years ago when we had been taken prisoner by Medusa and I hadn't been able to save her. It seemed to be completely out of my control now and I had no idea if there was ever a way that we could get back from it. Now here Tsubaki was telling me that deep down Maka loves me? I just couldn't see it.

"Have you ever noticed anything about Maka?" she asked.

"I'm not following." I'd noticed a lot of things over the years, most of them equating to her trying to hide the fact that she had brought different guys to the house and didn't want me to know.

"I mean like really noticing." she clarified. "A little thing she does that only someone as connected with her as you are would notice." Again I was still coming up with the trying to hide guys from me thing.

"I'm guessing by the fact that you're asking you've noticed this too?" I raised an eyebrow. Tsubaki just grinned.

"Well I am pretty observant when it comes to this kind of stuff." she replied. I sighed as I tried to rack my brains for something that only someone like me (and apparently Tsubaki) would notice.

"Well," I said after a long pause (I guess I didn't know her as well as I would have liked to think I did). "she occasionally sings when she's doing stuff around the house, like cooking or whatever."

"Ok and what have you noticed about her singing?" she asked, coaxing me into finding the answer for myself.

"She's Tone Deaf?" I offered shrugging. I really had no idea where she was going with this.

"Well yes there is that," Tsubaki laughed softly. "but that wasn't what I meant. Is there anything that happens the day before that possibly causes Maka to sing?"

"I don't think so…" I tailed off delving into my memories to see if I could get my mind to conjure up something that could serve as an explanation. And then it suddenly hit me. The very first time that I had come into the kitchen and found Maka singing as she made breakfast was the morning after we had sex for the very first time. She had just been singing along to a stupid tune that had been playing on the radio but the next morning she hadn't been. I realised that the only times I have ever come out to find Maka singing were the mornings after a nights that we had sex. My jaw dropped slowly as I realised this. From beside me Tsubaki placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Soul, Maka only sings on mornings after she's been close to you." she said looking me dead in the eye. "She does care about you, Soul, she just doesn't know how to show it particularly well." I ran a hand though my hair, letting out the breath I had been holding as I tried to process all this.

"How do you know all this?" I asked after a pause.

"Remember the morning after the first time you two slept together?" she asked. I nodded. "When I came over and asked her what she was in such a good mood about?"

"And I got really embarrassed and left the room?" I offered.

"Yes." she giggled at the memory. "Well once you were gone she told me that the two of you spent the night together and what happened. I asked her if the two of you were going to get together but she said she didn't think so because she didn't know if you thought of her in that way. She thought that maybe you only went along with it because she was offering and you were both horny teenagers. I told her to just talk to you about it but you know Maka."

"But what about the other times?" I asked. She couldn't have known about those. Could she?

"This isn't just a thing she does at home, you know." she told me. "When she's been with you and she's in a good enough mood to sing she'll be like that all day. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she was singing now."

"We had a fight; she's really not going to be singing now." I stated as if that was obvious.

"It'll be some angsty pop song by some super angsty emo band and she won't realise that she's doing it but I guarantee she will be singing." Tsubaki replied. There was a pause. I had no idea what to say. Everything was now becoming abundantly clear and I had just been too stupid and too wrapped up in the fact that Maka was hooking up with other guys to notice. I let out another breath I didn't realise that I had been holding – the shock seemed to be making me forget that I actually needed to do that.

"I need to go talk to her, don't I?" It wasn't really a question. I did need to go and tell her how I really felt about her, otherwise this was never going to end and we were just going to grow further and further apart until we barely knew each other let alone be able to use Soul Resonance (not that we'd tried for the past year and a half). Tsubaki nodded smiling.

"Even if it doesn't work out – and I'm pretty sure it will – you do need to tell her because at least then she'll know." she told me. I hugged her tightly.

"Then you have to do something for me." I said.

"What?"

"You need to tell Black*Star how you feel about him." I told her as I pulled away. She laughed softly.

"Oh he already told me that he likes me." she stated.

"When?"

"Yesterday." she replied. I opened my mouth to tell her about him and Maka but thought better of it and closed it. Turns out I didn't need to. "He also told me that he asked Maka for tips about a few physical things – I don't know if you knew about that."

"And you're ok with that?" I asked. She shrugged.

"He told me it only happened once and he didn't feel anything so I'm willing to overlook it because I do really like him and I know he returns the feelings. Listen Soul," she added after a pause. "I know it's going to be difficult but that may be something you have to try and overlook too. I know Maka didn't feel anything when she was with any of those other guys; she only has eyes for you. You're just going to have to trust me, and her, on that one, ok?"

"Ok." I replied getting to my feet. I needed to do this now before I completely lost my nerve and bottled it again. I turned to her, she was smiling up at me. "Thanks Tsubaki."

"Anytime." she beamed. "Now go and tell her how you feel about her."

"I will." I replied before grabbing my bag, leaving the house and practically sprinting back home. It was now or never and I had already put this off for too long.

**About damn time to Soul!**


	7. Our Unfailing

**Ideally I would have like to have updated this about two days ago but life happened so there we go. Anyway I hope you've all enjoyed the wonderful, wonderful angst and the smuts and thank you for all your follows reviews and support, love you all :D**

As soon as I reached our front door I pounded on it (after having realised that in my haste to leave I had in fact left my keys there). I was panting from the run and I my heart was hammering against my chest from the nerves. Eventually I saw the outline of Maka appear before the door opened. As soon as she saw me her face hardened and she glared at me, probably still angry from our fight earlier.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I need to talk to you about something." I told her. "It's important."

"Oh like how you 'talked' to me this afternoon?" she asked using air quotes to emphasis her sarcasm. I thought they were a little redundant but I wasn't about to try and point that out. The mood that she was in I could end up with something much worse than a book embedded in my cranium.

"I'll admit that I might have over stepped the mark this afternoon…" I began.

"You think?" she snapped sarcastically.

"Ok I really over stepped the mark and I'm sorry about that but can you just hear me out?" I begged. If I could just get her to let me in the house then that would be the first step done. That was also going to be the hardest part.

"I think everything that needs to be said has been said." she stated coldly. She turned to go back inside and went to shut the door behind her. Before she could I shot my hand out and caught it before she could. Being a lot stronger than she was I pulled the door out of her grasp and back open. It hit the wall with a loud crash.

"God fucking dammit woman will you stop being so stubborn and just listen to me!" I shouted. She turned to stare at me, eyes wide in surprise. Some of the neighbours stuck their heads out of windows or pressed their faces up against the glass to see what the commotion was but I didn't care, all I could see was Maka. My eyes were hard as I stared at her, not letting any other emotion show. She stared back at me, obviously shocked by my boldness before her eyes hardened and she turned back inside the house.

"Suppose you better come in then." she stated and began walking inside. I followed her, shutting the door behind the two of us. As soon as the door was closed I grabbed hold of her wrist, spun her round to face me and pushed her up against the wall. "Soul what are you…?" was all she managed to get out as I cradled the back of her head before I kissed her deeply.

"You frustrate me to the point where I want to scream." I told her when I pulled back before diving in to kiss her again. "You're stubborn, you're hot headed and you always feel like you have to do everything yourself and won't accept help from anyone even when you clearly need it. But despite all that I love you and I have loved you since we were about fifteen years old and you used to wear your hair in pigtails and those gawky sweater vests. The first time we used Soul Resonance and I got to see you, I mean really see you, I fell in love with you. I have been so fucking in love with you for the past couple of years every single day has been a living hell."

"What do you mean?" she asked in a small voice when I paused for breath.

"Having to sit through all the nightmares and the heartache after Medusa and Stein had finished with us, having to watch you force yourself to stay away until your body forced you to sleep and having to face that fact that I let you down and I couldn't protect you that night."

"Soul I…" she whispered, her voice catching as tears filled her eyes. I wasn't about to let her interrupt me though.

"And then that night when I lost my phone in France and I came home and I saw Kilik leaving the house. It practically broke me! Then I had to sit through you bringing home more and more different guys but the absolute worst part was seeing you with Kid and hearing about you and Black*Star. That got to me more than any of the rest of them and that's why I said what I said this afternoon. I hated seeing you with other guys and when you did come to me I just let it happen because I love you so goddamn much but I'm not going to take it anymore. I love you and I want to be with you and you either want me back or you don't. If you don't then that's fine – I'll leave and you won't have to see me again if you don't want to. I just need to know."

I was panting from the speed with which I delivered my confession and the force of the emotions rushing through me. I fixed her with a look that said 'it's your move'. I was expecting her to shout at me again, to tell me to get out and that she never wanted to see me again and that what was left of our partnership was over. What I wasn't expecting was for her face to crumple, tears to spill down her cheeks and for her to start crying.

"I'm so sorry Soul." she gulped between sobs. "I don't deserve someone like you for a partner." I immediately jumped in to wipe the tears from her eyes with my thumb and softly kiss her lips in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's ok, I'm sorry please don't cry." I begged. I had thought that what I had said would have pissed her off or antagonised her into fighting back. I hadn't, in my wildest dreams, imagine that she'd start crying.

"It's not ok." she sobbed. "I've been pushing you away for so long and I've hurt you so much when you were the only one who was there for me."

"But I'm still here." I told her. "Surely that must tell you something."

"But how can someone like you love someone like me?" she asked softly as more tears began to fall down her cheeks. I tilted her chin up so that I was looking into her tear filled eyes.

"Then let me show you." I whispered. She looked at me quizzically for a moment before I closed the distance between our lips and kissed her softly.

Ever since the first time we had kissed kissing Maka had always been amazing. From our awkward kisses as teenagers to our frenzied passionate kisses that were lased with anger where we tried to take chucks out of each other, I couldn't get enough. Her lips were so soft, the way she softly moaned into my mouth as my hand slipped into her hair to massage her scalp and the feeling of her pressing herself up against me. As we kissed her fingers wound themselves into my hair, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss.

"But what about Blair?" she asked when we pulled back for air.

"Blair and I were never a thing." I told her. "I was just trying to get you a reaction out of you. I shouldn't have done – it was a stupid idea, it was Blair's idea – but I was so desperate for you to notice me I had to do something."

"I always noticed you." she replied and I dove in for another kiss. I nipped her bottom lip lightly, causing her to gasp. I used this opportunity to slip my tongue passed her open lips and into her mouth, massaging it against hers. She moaned softly into my mouth and it sent a jolt of electricity flooding through my entire system.

I hadn't intended for things to go any further than this. I had wanted to tell her how I felt about her, maybe get a heated kiss out of it (definitely get a kiss out of it) and that would have been it. But the way she was pressing herself up against me, the way one of her hands had left my hair to clutch at the material of my shirt and the way she whimpered softly every single time my tongue rubbed against hers. Well, that had all conscious thought out of my mind and I wanted her.

"Shall we take this somewhere more private?" I asked pulling back a little way so I could at least try and get some oxygen to my brain. Fucking her against the wall earlier had been amazing (probably the hottest sex I've ever had in my life and only made hotter by the fact that we were both insanely angry with each other) but we were in the corridor. Anyone could walk in or look through the window and see us and I didn't want to run that risk. This time I was going to do it properly.

"Let's go to my room." she said softly. I nodded and backed away slightly allowing her to move from being trapped against me and the wall. She gently took hold of my hand and led me down the hall to her bedroom. I allowed myself a glance down as I followed her and had to stifle my groan at her perfect backside that ended in long, supple legs. If there was one thing that I loved most about Maka it was her legs and feeling them wrapped around my waist as I plunged into her was amazing!

When we reached her bedroom door she opened it and pulled me inside before closing it again. She turned to look shyly up at me from underneath her fringe, which had fallen in front of her eyes. I swallowed as I reached over to brush it out of the way. It was strange; I had never seen Maka this shy and uncertain of herself before. Usually she was the one taking control, leaving me weak and wanting more and more but this time she seemed nervous of her every movement. I don't know if telling her I loved her hand anything to do with that but, I must admit, I did rather like this side of her.

I ran my fingers through her hair, just looking into her eyes as I did so, before pulling her back into another soft kiss. Her hands reached up to clutch my hair again but I pulled back before her fingers could find purchase. She stared at me wide eyed, afraid that she had done something wrong before I took her hand and placed her arm around my shoulder before wrapping mine around her waist. I then bent down and caught the back of her knees with my other and lifted her off her feet.

"It's ok," I grinned kissing her cheek as she let out an adorable little yelp of surprise. "I've got you." I carried her over to her bed and placed her gently down on the mattress. I stood up and began to pull my shirt up and off. I could feel her eyes on me the entire time as I slipped it off and let it fall noiselessly to the floor.

I climbed back onto the bed, on top of her, and pressed my lips to hers once again, our mouths moving in synch with one another. As I kissed her I ran a fingertip softly down her neck until I reached the top button of her shirt. Holding myself up with my other hand I began to dexterously, and teasingly slowly, undo the buttons until I had her shirt open. Once her chest was exposed I trailed my finger down her skin, revelling in seeing her shiver at my touch, until I reached the top of her bra. I ran my finger over the hem of the lace, her breasts straining against the confines of the material.

"Soul!" she whimpered softly and the sound went straight to my dick. I leaned back on my heels and watched as she shyly slipped out of her shirt, dropping it off the edge of the bed. She lay back down and I went back to running my hands over her skin. As I teased the soft skin above her bra with one hand I slipped the other round her back to undo the clasp. I hooked the finger that I had been teasing her with under the material in the centre and pulled it off her, throwing it over my shoulder absently. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was absolutely stunning!

Even though I had seen her naked quite a few times in similar situations (and occasionally when she had forgotten to lock the bathroom door and I had walked in unawares) and every time I marvelled at just how beautiful she was. Tentatively, and with slightly trembling hands, I reached out to cup her breasts. She moaned softly as I ran one of my thumbs over her nipple and the sound made my face heat up. As I continued to rub her nipple into a hardened peak she arched into me, pressing her chest against my hands.

I leaned down, pressing my lips to the heated skin of her neck. There were still a fair few bite marks and bruises littering her skin from our activities that afternoon and as that image crossed my mind my cock twitched. My dick was telling me to stop with the teasing and just fuck her till she was screaming but the romantic in me had other ideas. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind I began to slowly trail kisses down her neck to her chest. I stopped briefly to swirl my tongue over the nipple I had previously neglected before moving down her stomach to the hem of her skirt.

I tugged gently on the material above the button with my teeth before looking up at her. She was panting, her chest rising and falling enticingly with each intake of breath, blushing and there was a light sheen of sweat beginning to form on her skin. I ran a hand up her stomach to stroke the skin of her rib cage and she bucked her hips slightly. I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face. She was completely under my control and, unlike last time, she wasn't trying to fight back she was just letting me bring her ecstasy.

With ease I popped the button on her skirt open and took the zipper in my teeth, dragging it down, all the while looking up into her flushed face and smirking. She locked eyes with me for a second and her face caught fire. She moved her arms to cover her chest but I was a lot faster than she was. I grabbed them before she could cover herself and pinned them down onto the mattress.

"Don't try to cover yourself up." I told her releasing her hands and turning my attention to slowly pulling her skirt down her legs. "You're beautiful." She turned her face away in embarrassment but her eyes shot open and she let out a keening moan of surprise and pleasure as I kissed her through her damp underwear.

"Oh god! Soul!" she cried, her hands fisting the sheets beneath her. I hooked a finger underneath the elastic of her underwear, pulling it back slightly to tease her, running my finger over the heated skin just underneath. "Please…" she begged as I continued to tease her, making sure I didn't touch where she most wanted to be touched. "I need you."

Well, when she put it like that, who was I to refuse? Still being teasingly slow I slipped more fingers underneath the elastic and began to drag her underwear down, grazing the tips of my fingers along her skin as I did, pulling them off and discarding them over my shoulder along with the rest of her clothes.

I ran a hand up one of her legs and began pressing open mouthed kisses along with it up her leg and inside her thigh until I reached her core. I spread her legs slightly wider apart and I could see her glistening and dripping beneath me. My tongue pocked out to wet my dry lips, anticipation and nerves filling me, before I put my face to her.

I had never done this before (although I had received a crash course on it from Blair one night when we were pretending to be sleeping together and neither of us could get any actual sleep) and I wanted to make sure I did a good job. Judging from the soft moans and gasps coming from Maka as my tongue swirled around her clit I wasn't doing too badly. I gave her a long sensual lick before raising my head to look her in the eye.

"You taste amazing!" I told her before I went back to licking her. I introduced fingers into the mix, slipping one over her before delving inside her, as my tongue began to pick up its pace flicking over her clit. Her moans began to rise in both pitch and volume and I felt her fingers winding themselves in my hair, pushing my face closer to her. I could feel her beginning to quiver underneath me and I began to pick up my pace even more; pumping my finger in and out of her tight, wet, heat while sucking and licking on that bundle of nerves that made her hips buck into my face.

"Soul!" she cried tugging gently on my hair. "I'm going to cum." I kept up my assault as she quaked and writhed under me until with a breathy cry of my name she convulsed around my finger, liquid heat flooding over me.

I kept up my attack with both my finger and tongue until she had stopped shaking and her moans had died down to light whimpers to make sure that she rode out her orgasm. When she had finally stopped clenching around my finger I pulled it out of her and pulled back so that I was kneeling between her legs. She looked up at me with hazy green eyes and watched as I put the finger that had been inside her to my lips and sucked it. Her eyes widened as she watched me and I decided to put on a bit of a show for her; closing my eyes in bliss and groaning softly.

That seemed to awaken something inside her as she shot up to a sitting position, threw her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply, plunging her tongue into my open mouth so as to taste herself on mine. I cradled her head with one hand, returning her kiss with equal passion and force. My dick was practically straining against my boxers and jeans by this point and I thought that if I didn't get them off soon then there was a good chance I might pass out.

As this thought crossed my mind, as if she had somehow read it, her trembling hands began to undo the buttons on my jeans. Urgency seemed to be fuelling her as it was apparent that she needed this just as much as I did. I groaned into her mouth as her hand slipped inside my boxers and grasped hold of me. She began to stroke me and I pulled back from her lips, my head falling onto her shoulder. I could feel fire and tension beginning to pool in my gut, coiling, ready to burst out of me. I took hold of her wrist, to stop her movement and reluctantly pulled her hand out of my boxers.

"I need you." I panted, pressing my forehead against her. "Fuck, I want you so much."

"Then take me." she whispered, her breath ghosting over my lips. "I'm yours."

I leaned in to kiss her softly again before pulling back to stand and remove the rest of my clothing. Her eyes traced over my body for a moment once I stood completely naked in front of her before she reached over to her bedside table to rummage around in her top draw. She pulled out a condom packet and, with huge innocent eyes, she put it to her lips and tore it open with her teeth. I swallowed thickly – that had been insanely hot to watch – as she leaned forward and began to slip the latex over my length.

I sunk my hands into her hair and pulled her into another searing kiss, once it was on, pushing her back down onto the mattress and climbing on top of her. I positioned myself between her legs and stared down at her. She reached up to run a hand through my hair as she looked up at me, her eyes never leaving mine, and, once more, pulled my head down so she could connect our lips again.

As my head bent to meet hers I slid inside her. I low groan formed in my chest as I felt her tight heat encasing me and I broke away from her lips, pressing my face into the crook of her neck. God she always felt so good! She let out a low heated moan as I sunk all the way inside her, her head falling back against the pillow and her hands gripping my hair. I wanted to stay buried inside her like this forever but, with a great deal of effort, I managed to pull out and begin thrusting back in, building up to a steady rhythm.

The air around us became thick with the heat radiating off our skin and our panting breath. Maka's legs wrapped around my waist, allowing me to thrust even deeper into her, and her hands clawed at my back. Her soft pants or ecstasy ghosted past my ear and spurned me on. Her fingers clung to me and I could feel her clenching around me as I began to pound into her harder and harder, getting as deep as I possibly could.

"God Maka," I panted, one of my hands reaching up to kneed one of her breasts as I hit something inside her that made her arch her back off the mattress and up into my hand, pressing her body against mine. "you're so beautiful. I love you."

"Soul," she cried, throwing her head back and moaning. "I'm going to cum. I'm so close."

"Me too." I panted. With the last of my mental stability I reached out to her with Soul Resonance and we connected as I continued to pound into her. As soon as the connection was formed I felt all the love and devotion I had for her pour out of me and into her. In return I felt all the searing pleasure she was feeling coupled with a warm wash of something that felt suspiciously like love coursing through me. The heat that had been coiling in my stomach was about ready to explode as she began convulsing around me again, reaching her peak. With a cry of my name she came, clenching around me so tightly, making me explode inside her moments later.

I held myself up on shaking arms to stop myself from collapsing on top of her as I pulled out. She whimpered softly as I did and a part of me wanted to just stay inside her but I knew I couldn't. I managed to move from between her legs before I fell onto the bed next to her. Still panting heavily I looked over at her and grinned. She smiled back at me, wrapping her arms around her chest and curling up protectively to cover herself. I reached over and brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes before wrapping my arm around her and pulling her up against my chest. She bit her lip before looking shyly up at me.

"Hey…" she said softly.

"Hey yourself." I grinned down at her. "That was amazing by the way." I told her. She shifted and looked away coyly again.

"Yeah it was." I replied, her face heating up. I kissed her forehead, chuckling at how adorable she was at that moment.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked as she snuggled into my chest.

"Mmm sleep." she said, kissing my neck softly.

"No I meant…"

"I know what you meant." she replied. "Soul I'm sorry for how I've treated you over the last couple of years. I do really care for you and I'd like to try and give this a go but I don't understand why you'd still want to be with me. Not after everything."

"I thought I just showed you." I chuckled.

"You realise there were no actual words in that." she stated pulling a face.

"True," I grinned. "but you felt it didn't you? When we Resonated?"

"Yeah," she whispered softly. "I felt it."

"So you understand right?" I asked tilting her face up so that she had to look me in the eye. "I'm not leaving you. You're the only person I ever want to be with and I'm never going to let you go. I'll always be here for you and I mean it this time."

"You meant it the first time." she smiled. I smiled back at her.

"I did." I told her. She slipped her hands up to rest on my shoulders and reached up to kiss me softly. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I do." she replied before kissing me again. "And you know that it's just going to be you from now on right? No one else."

"Good." I smiled. I didn't expect her to say 'I love you' back to me right now – she was still trying to process everything I had just told her as well as her own feelings – but I knew that in time she would. I felt it when our soul's connected; it was the first time we had done that in years and I'm glad we had done it then. I pulled her closer to my chest, running my fingers through her hair as we both drifted off to sleep. I had her, she knew how I felt about her and I knew how she felt about me (even if she hadn't actually said it) and that was the first time she slept – I mean really slept – the entire night.

**Hope the ending is ok, I've been finding it harder and harder to end stuff recently haha**


End file.
